1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toilet bar compositions, and more particularly to specific toilet bar compositions having reduced malodor or base odor with reduced amounts of added fragrance or having no fragrance added.
2. The Related Art
Malodor is a common problem perceived in toilet bar. The underlying cause of the malodor is perceived to be from the formulation ingredients. It may also be due to the interaction of the ingredients used in the product. Malodor has a very negative impact on consumers, and becomes worse when the product comes in direct contact with skin. The malodor normally is masked by fragrance added to the product. Some consumers choose to avoid products that contain fragrance or essential oils for various reasons. It therefore becomes a challenge to cover the base odor or malodor in the product when fragrance is not desirable at the levels needed to act as an effective odor-masking agent. To overcome this problem, a composition and method for its production was surprisingly discovered. In this composition, Maltol, ethyl maltol or their analogues, derivatives or blends thereof, are used at effective levels in order to eliminate or substantially reduce the malodor or base odor of specific toilet bar compositions.
Maltol, ethyl maltol and selected analogues and their derivatives have found use as a perfume ingredient in various cleansing compositions. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,687 titled “Automatic Dishwashing Compositions Comprising Diacyl Peroxide Bleach and Blooming Perfume”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,665 titled “Transparent Solid Detergents” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,229 titled “Composition to be Applied to Hair or Skin; the use of maltol or ethyl maltol as a masking ingredient or perfume in various detergent compositions is disclosed.